When Life Was Fair
by Shadouge4Ever
Summary: A short story of Rouge's life.


First of all, I would like to dedicate this story to Chip903, author of Rouge's Nightmare and A Night to Remember, personally my two favorite stories by him. He is very inspiring and one good friend. Enjoy my story!

When Life Was Fair

_When life was fair, the world was peaceful. No one fought, no one argued, no one bickered. And then, it happened. The town engulfed in flames, and we were all burned to death….Except me. I survived the fire and the monsters terrorizing the city. I thought I would never make it._

_Now, in 2010, I am in high school, and the world has come together again. They have rebuilt Station Square, and I am the only one of my kind left. I have to go to schools for humans, and I can tell you that I'm not very popular._

_Like I said, when life was fair, the world was peaceful._

"Hey, Rouge!" a blonde girl said. _That's Missy. Just to let you know, she's a real bitch._

"Yeah, Missy?" I said. _And that's me. Missy's number one victim._

"Give me your money," Missy ordered.

"What if I don't want to?"

Missy pushed me and I fell on the floor. "Do whatever you want to me," I said, "But I'll never give you my money."

"Oh, what a shame," Missy said and snapped her fingers.

Two large boys stepped out from behind her and I gulped.

"Kevin, Ryan," Missy said, "Take her out."

I covered my face best I could and waited for the beating.

I went to class with a black eye.

"What happened?" a girl named Megan asked. _She's not one of the most popular, either._

"Missy beat me up again," I answered.

"Oh."

Just then, the teacher walked in. "Hello, class," she greeted. "Today, I'm going to…"

My hand shot up, interrupting her.

"Yes, Rouge?"

"Can I go to the office?" I asked.

"What happened to your eye?"

"I…Um…Fell," I replied, looking nervously at Missy.

"All, right," the teacher said.

I got up, walked over to the door, opened it, pretended to take the pass, and left. As I was walking down the hall, I stopped at the double doors at the front of the school. I looked around to see if anyone would see me, and opened the doors when I was sure no one would. I looked around nervously, then flew off.

"I can't go on like this," I said as I flew over the city.

I landed in front of a gun shop and bought a shotgun. _I know what you're thinking, but I didn't kill myself just yet._

I went home with the shotgun. I went upstairs and put it in the closet. "Sometime, I'll come back for you," I said.

I closed the closet door, went back downstairs, then sat on the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. I flipped threw the channels, and suddenly came to the News channel. I sat forward and concentrated hard on the story.

"I'm reporting live from Wilson Street, where the owner of a gun shop has reported seeing a young lady with a shotgun," said the reporter. "Sir, do you have anything to say about what happened?"

"Well, she came to my shop and bought a shotgun, but she looked about 18," the owner said.

"And what is the legal age to buy a weapon?"

"21," the owner said.

"Do you have a picture of the young lady?"

"Yeah," the owner said. "I draw pictures of all my customers."

He took out a piece of paper with my face on it. The reporter studied it.

"Fascinating," the reporter said. "Do you know where she might be now?"

"Well, my guess is she's at home," the owner said. "I know that's where _I'd_ go."

I turned off the TV. "Their coming," I said.

I heard a knock at the door and tried to remain calm. Two officers stepped inside.

"How can I help you, officers?" I said.

"Are you the owner of this home?" one of them asked.

"Yes."

"And have you bought any weapons lately?"

"Uh…Yesss," I said slowly.

"We're going to need it back."

I suddenly, I was thinking about that day. I thought of the flames, the monsters, my friends. It was like a sort of darkness falling over me.

"Of course," I said grimly.

I went upstairs and got the shotgun from out of the closet. When I came down, I stood at the last step, the shotgun in my hand.

"You want your shotgun back?" I said, looking at them with a hint of death.

"Well come get it, bastards!" I shouted, and shot them both.

My eyes red as hell, my hair a mess, and screaming like a psychopath, I shot dozens of bullets into the two men. At this very moment, I felt and looked exactly like Shadow did when he fought against G.U.N.

When it was all over, I came to my senses. My eyes changed back to teal and my hair calmed itself. I scanned the room. There was blood all over the floor and splattered across the wall. My eyes began to tremble.

"What have I done?" I whispered.

I looked at the shotgun in my hand and knew what I was going to do. "I have to end this," I said.

Slowly, I raised the shotgun to my head, pulled the trigger, and…

BAM!


End file.
